


weed jobs

by minecrafters



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, idk its just an au where its a shit public highschool and ians a stoner, they smok the weed and have sexs, this is kind of asagao verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecrafters/pseuds/minecrafters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ian and caddy go to a shitty public highschool, asagao high. ian is a stoner and gay and caddy jus wants to play crash bandicoot and be british. they smoke weed and make out instead!! porn w/o plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weed jobs

Ian lazily shoved his door open, the hinges creaking from overuse. He strolled inside his bedroom. "Sorry for the mess, man. Haven’t really had the energy to pick up some stuff."

 

"Honestly, I expected this. No offense towards you or anything." Caddy winced as he almost step foot in a dirty pair of boxers. Silently gagging as he got a big waft of something bitter...yet interesting in the air. "Mind telling me what that godawful smell is? I’d rather play video games in a room where I know there’s no dead animal in here."

 

Ian barked a small laugh, "Fuck no, it’s just the dirty clothes. ‘Swear on me mum’ or...however the fuck you say it. I'unno." Ian crouched down to the game console, struggling to find the plug-in through a monster of wires as James plopped down onto the obviously old yet sturdy couch in the room.

 

Caddy admired the decoration in the room. Dingy band posters and a single mint-condition queen poster plastered upon the dark painted wall. A king bed covered in a black and dark purple quilt along with an unnecessary amount of pillows. Multicolored Christmas lights that barely worked, the old analog TV that Ian was facing, bent over with his ass in the air. Blood rushed to his face, he tried to distract himself with a different decoration in the room. Luckily, something caught Caddy's eye. A desk littered with trash, a computer and...an oddly shaped vase hidden beneath it. 

 

James snapped his head towards the other teen's direction, making sure Ian was still occupied as he made his way toward the dingy desk. He kneeled, carefully grabbing the protruding part of the glass. Dirty water sloshed around in the lower bulb part of the vase. Mumbling, Caddy thought out loud, "Why the fuck does it smell?"

 

"Ah— shit!" Ian exclaimed as he strode across the room, "Be fuckin' careful with that! It's delicate man." grabbing the bong from James, Ian carefully set it on his desk. "Why you grabbing my bong, bro?" Ian teased as he lightly punched the British in the shoulder. Caddy rubbed his arm in embarrassment, "The hell's a bong?"

 

Ian stared at Caddy confused, "Are you serious?" James shrugged as a light pink dusted his cheeks.

 

"It's a bong. you smoke weed with it." Ian gestured to it.

 

"I thought you smoke weed with, like, doobies."

 

Ian snickered, grabbing James' shoulder. "Don't ever say that word in your dumb fuckin' accent ever again." James gave Ian an unimpressed look, crossing his arms. "Real talk though, James. have you never smoked weed?"

 

"Ah, no? Why are you asking me this..." Caddy turned his gaze to Ian’s smug face.

 

"Fuck the video games. We're gonna have real fun."

\---

James fiddled with his hands, legs crossed and sock clad feet covered by the soft quilt on Ian’s bed. Low volume music filled the room, along with the sounds of Ian cleaning the bong in the connected bathroom. "Am I seriously doing this?" Caddy thought to himself. "A damn 3.7 GPA English transfer student is about to smoke is first weed..." Caddy trailed away from his thoughts as he watched Ian sit onto the bed. He set a small wooden box next to him and the crystal clear bong in front of his crossed legs. Now facing each other, James finally felt the nerves kicking in.

 

"You know, you don’t have to smoke if you don’t want to? I don’t want to pressure you or anything." Ian looked up from the bowl he was putting weed in. James breathed in, "No— no I want to do this. I at least want to try it." Ian smiled, "That’s the spirit, James."

 

Ian put the bowl into the bong, carefully scooting closer. "I’m going to hold it. I’m gonna need you to put your mouth here," he gestured to the mouthpiece. Caddy nodded. "and then when you’re ready I can start lighting it, when I do that you have to start sucking."

 

"You ready?" James gave a thumbs up; Ian took the lighter and lit the bowl. "Go." 

 

Thick white smoke filled the chamber of the bong as James inhaled. He shot away from it, sputtering and coughing as the smoke escaped his mouth. Tears streaming down his face, Caddy dug his nails into the quilt. 

“Fuck. That’s— that’s fucking strong.”

“No, I’m pretty sure you just did it wrong.” Ian snickered, “How about we try something different?”

Caddy gave him a confused look to watching intently as Ian brought the bong up to his mouth. Once the smoke exited the chamber and into his lungs, Ian quickly took hold of James’ chin. Opening his mouth with their lips barely ghosting each other when he blew the intoxicating puff of smoke into James’. Caddy’s face went aflame. He fought the urge to merge their lips together, instead he slowly breathed in the rather sweet taste of thick smoke. 

 

“That wasn’t so hard, right?” Ian giggled as he trailed his hand down to the back of James’ neck. Caddy’s breath hitched, averting his eyes.

“C-can you…do that again?”

Ian’s face tinted pink. Smiling, Ian went back to lighting the bong. 

\---

A comfortable buzz fogged Caddy’s mind as he watched Ian light the bong a sixth time. Quietly anticipating being nose to nose with the other teen. Ian brought his hand back up to the side of James’ face, sharing the heavy smoke with him. Staring at lidded blue eyes, Caddy felt bold. He pushed their lips together, Ian groaning with the collision.

 

Moaning, Ian grabbed at the back of James’ hoodie. Smoke escaping their mouths as James sloppily kissed him. The sweet buzzing feeling increased the euphoria. James moaned, allowing access to Ian’s tongue. The kiss was sloppy, tongues exploring as much as possible and teeth clashing. Caddy adjusted himself onto Ian’s lap. Ian gripped at his hips, lightly grinding into the denim of James’ jeans. Whimpering into the kiss, James curled his arms around Ian’s neck.  
They broke the kiss desperate for air; a string of saliva connected their tongues. Ian trailed his hand to the back of James’ head. Petting the dark brown fluff of hair, nuzzling his nose into his. 

 

“James…”

He opened his eyes, staring at Ian’s lidded ones.

“Wh—“

“I wanna fuck you.”

Caddy blushed immensely when he punctuated that statement with a grope to his ass. A shaky breath escaped him, biting his lip. Ian whined, “James. Please…” His blue eyes clouded with lust; He tugged on the belt loops of Caddy’s jeans. Caddy groaned, smashing his lips against Ian’s. Tugging on the collar of his shirt James pulled him on top of him, grunting when his back hit the mattress.

 

Ian exhaled heavily from his nose, trailing his hand down to the hem of the Brit’s hoodie. Rubbing the exposed part of his hip to the straining zipper. Caddy whimpered into Ian’s mouth when he popped the button, lessening the pressure on his crotch. Ian pulled away from the kiss. Lightly tugging on the waistband of James’ jeans, a silent asking for approval. He tugged the jeans down when Caddy nodded his head, body buzzing in anticipation of his dick being freed from the confines of his clothing.  
Left in just his boxer briefs, Caddy squirmed in excitement. The tip of his cock leaking precum, wetting a spot on the fabric. Ian licked his lips, face flushed. He tugged the boxer briefs down, leaving only enough room for James’ cock to spring free. James gave a broken whimper, his cock flushed a pretty pink and leaking beads of cum. Groaning, Ian sat up and started unbuckling his belt. The metal clinging as he hurried.

 

Ian pushed his jeans along with his boxers down to his thighs, lengthy cock bouncing as he adjusted himself above Caddy. Caddy swallowed thickly, watching between him and Ian as his hand reached for his dick. They both moaned when Ian pumped his cock. Ian bit his lip, lidded eyes gazing at James’ rosy face as he pumped his cock. 

 

Small pathetic noises escaped the Brit when Ian pushed their cocks together, stroking them with the fist of his hand. James dug his hand into the soft locks of Ian’s hair, moaning into a kiss. Ian thrusted his hips, grinding his cock harder onto Caddy’s. Loud moans escaped the two, gyrating their hips against each other as Ian pumped their dicks. 

 

Caddy dug his nails into the material of Ian’s shirt. His breath hitching as he felt himself getting closer to finishing.

“I-Ian! I’m—“ he whimpered as Ian pumped their cocks faster, tips leaking precum onto them.

“Fuck…James…” Ian bumped their foreheads together, gasping as he grinded his cock more onto his partner.

James’ mind fogged when he came, the buzz from the weed and the pleasure from orgasming made him go slack. Ropes of cum spurting from his cock, some of it landing on Ian’s hand and his hoodie. Moaning, Ian collided their lips together. Groaning into the kiss as he came.

Ian collapsed onto James, breathing heavily. James wrapped his arms around his torso, drowsily looking up at the ceiling.

“That’s just gonna make us dirtier,” Caddy giggled, trying to move a groggy Ian off his chest.

A slight snore escaped Ian.

“Dumbass.”


End file.
